sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Tracy Young
}} Theresa "Tracy" Young, is a Grammy nominated American electronic dance music DJ, producer, remixer, composer, entertainment correspondent and on-air radio personality for iHeartMedia. With more than 25 years in the music industry, Young has racked up over 50 #1 Billboard Club Chart Hits and has collaborated on remixes with over 100 artists, including 14 exclusively for Madonna. The "I Rise" (Tracy Young Pride Intro Radio Remix) for Madonna has received a nomination at the 62nd Annual Grammy Awards, in the Best Remixed Recording category. This marks the first time a female producer has ever been nominated in this category . Biography Young attended T.C. Williams High School in Alexandria, Virginia. In 1989, at 19, she DJed at frat[https://books.google.com/books?id=u2MEAAAAMBAJ&pg=PA65&lpg=PA65&dq=tracy+young Lady of the House] from The Advocate 26 September 2000 parties at University of Maryland and later was the resident DJ at the Hill Haven Nightclub in Washington, D.C. Tracy graduated from the University of Maryland with a Bachelor's degree in Speech Communication. Career Young began her professional radio career as an intern at the urban-leaning rhythmic-formatted radio station WPGC 95.5FM in Washington D.C. while she was still attending the University of Maryland. Tracy became an on-air mix show deejay for several of the station's highly rated shows. She was soon promoted to Assistant Music Director and then became the stations Music Director where she remained for a year and a half before accepting a new position as Interscope Records's Southeast Regional Promotions Director. The new position resulted in her relocating to Miami, a city with a thriving club music scene. Shortly after her move, Young met club impresario Ingrid Casares who along with Chris Paciello opened Liquid nightclub in South Beach. Tracy had landed the permanent deejay residency position at Liquid and during her residency she served as the deejay for many events hosted by celebrities including Sean Puffy Combs, Russell Simmons, Cher, Ricky Martin and many others. It was during her time at Liquid, where Young first met Madonna. She was able to land a prominent gig to deejay a party celebrating the launch of Madonna's film The Next Best Thing. Their friendship and professional relationship blossomed and Tracy was asked to deejay Madonna's and Guy Ritchie's wedding in Scotland. Throughout her career as a professional DJ, Young has served as a deejay for many events including The Emmy Awards, the Sundance Film Festival, Kylie Minogue's 2011 North American tour, and Britney Spears 21st birthday. In 2003, Young launched her own record label, Ferosh Records and she also began serving as executive producer of the annual New Year's Day party called Genesis. She actively supports philanthropic causes and has held fundraising campaigns for various LGBT charities such as GLAAD, GMHC, Elton John AIDS Foundation and The National Gay and Lesbian Task Force. In addition, Young has been a featured talent for Pride Festivals all around the world since 1990. Young has appeared in numerous television programs such as MTV's House of Style, BET's Rap City, E!'s Kourtney & Khloe Take Miami, Bravo's Real Housewives of Atlanta, The Real Housewives of Miami and LOGO's reality-television series, The A-List: New York. Tracy received plenty of media attention when it was discovered that she had a romantic relationship with Real Housewives of Atlanta cast member Kim Zolciak, after they were photographed together while in public. Young later remixed Zolciak's hit single "Tardy for the Party". In 2017, Young was tapped to remix the campaign song for Hillary Clinton's run for the Presidency of the United States Of America. The song titled "Stronger Together" features recording artist Jessica Sanchez. Billboard Magazine and HuffPost have featured articles on Tracy Young's 25 plus years in the music industry and Billboard Dance Chart history. Compilations * Inside My Head (2001) * Party Groove: White Party 02 (2002) * A Long Time Coming: The Tracy Young Experience (2002) * The Circuit Party Vol. 7 (2002) * White Party 2003: Flash Back - Fast Forward (2003) * BMG Dance Compilation # 140 (2004) * Winter Party Vol. 4 - Tracy Young/Warren Gluck (2005) * Danceculture (2005) * Danceculture 2 (2006) * The Event - Tony Moran (Limited Edition) (2007) * Genesis Pt. 1 (2009) Remixes 1999 * Enrique Iglesias – Bailamos * Enrique Iglesias – Rhythm Divine * Simply Red – Ain't That A Lot Of Love * Pet Shop Boys – I Don't Know What You Want But I Can't Give It Anymore 2000 * Madonna – Music * Madonna – Don't Tell Me * P!nk – Don't Let Me Get Me 2001 * Madonna – GHV2 Megamix * Madonna – What It Feels Like For A Girl * Shakira – Whenever, Wherever * Stevie Nicks – Planets of the Universe 2002 * Christina Aguilera – Dirrty * Cyndi Lauper — Shine 2003 * Gloria Estefan – Wrapped * Madonna – Easy Ride (Unreleased) * Madonna – Nothing Fails 2004 * Gloria Estefan - Hoy 2005 * Amerie – Take Control * Ari Gold – Wave of You * Chaka Khan – I Believe * Madonna – Hung Up * Shakira – La Tortura 2006 * 10 Monkeys (feat. Abigail) – Lay Down * Amber – Melt with the Sun * Amuka – Craving * Hedda Layne – Feel The Love * Janice Grace – Geisha Girl * Jason & DeMarco – Trying To Get To You * Jason Walker – No More * Mariah Carey – Fly Like A Bird * Paris Hilton – Stars Are Blind * Rent – Take Me of Leave Me * Superchumbo – U Know I Love It 2007 * Mary J. Blige – Just Fine * Nemesis – Number One In Heaven 2008 * Alan T – Ferosh * Britney Spears – Break The Ice * Celeda – Amazing * Celine Dion – All By Myself * Cher – Bang Bang (My Baby Shot Me Down) * Debbie Holiday - Joyful Sound * Idina Menzel – Defying Gravity * Idina Menzel – Gorgeous * Kristine W – The Boss * Madonna – 4 Minutes * Oryon – Bounce * Rihanna – Don't Stop the Music * Stevie Nicks – Stand Back 2009 * Akon – Beautiful * Erika Jayne – Pretty Mess * Kim Zolciak – Tardy for the Party * Lionel Richie – I Call It Love * Madonna – Revolver * V Factory – Love Struck 2010 * Audio Playground – Shadows * Ceevox – What's Done is Done 2011 * Britney Spears – Hold It Against Me * Deborah Cox – If It Wasn't For Love * Kelly Clarkson – Stronger (What Doesn't Kill You) * L2 – Boys or Girls * Olivia Newton John – Magic * Olivia Newton John – Physical * Stevie Jewel – Last Kiss 2012 * Laura LaRue & Lee Dagger – Capture Your Love * Madonna – Gang Bang (Unreleased) * Margo – Habit * Movida – Do You Feel Me * Nikki Williams - Glowing 2013 * Astrid Suryanto – Home * Astrid Suryanto – To Find You * Astrid Suryanto – Color of Your Eyes * Audio Playground – Put Your Hands Up * Blue – Ayo * Blue – Break My Heart * Blue – Paradise * Blue – Sing for Me * Cher – Woman's World * Christina Perri — Human * Demi Lovato – Neon Lights * Felix da Housecat – I Just Want To Be A Lesbian * Ginny Blackmore – Bones * Katy Perry – Unconditionally * NJ Taylor – I Don't Care * Rana Raines – Leap of Faith * Vensun – Love is Love * ZZ Ward — Last Love Song 2014 * Alina Artts — High Enough * Beyonce – Pretty Hurts * Cher — Walk Alone * Five Knives — Sugar * Kylie Minogue — Into The Blue * Noelia – Mind Blown * Sir Ivan — Kiss All The Bullies Goodbye 2015 * Paris Hilton - High Off My Love * Lady Gaga - Til' It Happens To You 2016 * Michelle Obama - This is For My Girls * Enrique Iglesias - duele el corazon * Jessica Sanchez - Stronger Together 2017 * Katy Perry - Chained to the Rhythm 2019 * Hilary Roberts - Back To Life *Dionne Warwick - You Really Started Something *Celeda - Vibe’N * Madonna - I Rise * Madonna & Swae Lee - Crave Original Singles * Believe In We - Tracy Young featuring Ceevox * What's Done Is Done - Tracy Young featuring Ceevox * Ferosh - Alan T. and Tracy Young * Color of Your Eyes - Tracy Young and Astrid Suryanto * Peace, Love and Music - Tracy Young and Ceevox * SCOPA - Tracy Young, F-Region Records * Let It Go - Ferosh Presents, Suzanne Palmer * Get 'Cha There - Ferosh Presents, Suzanne Palmer EP * Unreleased Vol. 1 * Roulette Summer Edition EP - Blue featuring Tracy Young Albums * Living Theater (Remixes) References External links * * Category:1970 births Category:Living people Category:Remixers Category:American dance musicians Category:American electronic musicians Category:American house musicians Category:American radio personalities Category:Record producers from Virginia Category:American television personalities Category:Club DJs Category:Lesbian musicians Category:LGBT musicians from the United States Category:LGBT people from Virginia Category:New York City nightlife Category:Musicians from Charlottesville, Virginia Category:21st-century American women musicians Category:American women record producers